Changing The Future
by ParadisePosion
Summary: Harry Potter finally Realized that his so called ‘ Friends ‘ have been using him. But he might not even be the real harry potter at all, and who is Ms.Zaveri and why does she keep writing him letters. Weasley bashing(Molly, Ron,Ginny,etc), Light bashing, Dumbledore bashing, order bashing.
1. Chapter one

" Did you find him " Ginny said hopefully looking at her brother and Hermione, " Harry's not anywhere " Hermione exclaimed her hands failing to her sides in defeat. " This is your fault " Ginny pointed to Ron her other hand clenched tightly and her face contouring into a snarl, " My fault " Ron put his hand to his heart at the accusation. 

" If you hadn't argued with him all bloody morning he wouldn't have ran off " 

" Ginny you can't just blame me, you kept bothering him all morning. With your starring and your... " 

Hermione drowned out Ron and Ginny's arguing as she cursed her self in her head, she shouldn't have let Harry get away. She wouldn't get her part of the deal if Harry didn't stay in line till the time came,the plan was almost steal proof but Ron's temper kept getting in the way and Ginny's obsessive behavior was sending Harry away from them. Though Hermione wouldn't admit it her bossy and demanding behavior has been growing over the years causing more problems within the dysfunctional 'friend' group. 

Hermione grabbed Ron and Ginny's uniformed collars and dragged them to the nearest room, a large library like room that Hermione surprisingly didn't recognize " You have to stay in character " She sternly shook her head at them. " We can't control him if we keep driving away, he might make new friends " Since first year Ron and Hermione have been driving Harry away from the rest of the school so Harry only gets there views, Ginny helping when she finally got to hogwarts it helped that they were in griffndor all together." We can always use potions if things don't go our way " Ron said lazily, " The adults have already explained that we only use them when Harry starts to act out, if we did it now it might not work in the long run " She put her hands on her hair, shaking her head.

" Ginny I need you to not talk and stare as much" Hermione pointed at Ginny then pointed towards Ron " You need to apologize and explained to him that he needs to compete in the tournament ", " Well meet up later tonight to talk with Dumbledore ". The three griffndors left the room not knowing that a fourth griffndor was listening in behind the bookshelves. 

All Harry wanted was to have a moment alone without anyone watching or listening to him, his friends have been acting strange lately. They can't decide if they think he cheated to get into the tournament or that he needs to go through with it, he doesn't want to compete and he thought his friends would understand him instead they yelled,complained, and argued that he must compete and there's no way out. 

Harry moves away from the bookshelves and took in all the information, they were using him ! He didn't know what to do, as he learned Dumbledore must be part of this so he can't talk to him. There's no one he can talk to without judging him, he wished that he had someone to talk to empathize with. 

Harry almost jumped a foot in the air as a loud thumping noise cane from behind him, turning around a two foot stack of envelopes laid on the floor. Picking one up he noticed that the envelope held a special designed seal on it, a yellow stamp of a dying rose adorned every light blue evenlope, ' _to my child, shall my son only be able to open it "_ was on the corner of everyone of them in yellow. 

Curiosity filled his lungs like air as he slowly tried to open the envelope and to his shook it opened, this couldn't be possible Harry thought to himself. No one had every told him that his mother wrote him letters, but how could she maybe it wasn't his mother but someone else's, no that couldn't be it had that writing that explained and Harry could almost feel the magic coming off from the envelope.

The letter was yellow from aged and crinkled at the edges,looking over the letter he carefully read the letter to make sure that this was indeed for him. 

**Ms.Zaveri June 20th 1983**

 ** _Dear Dexter_**

 ** _I know I have only seen you a week before, but I can't stop missing you. I hope that you only have to stay at the Dursley's for a short time, Lilly's sister was always a jealous women._**

 ** _Albus says it's only temporary, for the ' greater good '. I don't believe him, he's been very anger and controlling since Harry died. I remember him saying something of him being pushed down a set of stairs. Poor Harry in the year I had know him he was always a cheerful child._**

 ** _He said that he only needs you to be at the Dursley's for ' Safety ' that the death eaters would come after you, our house is under the Fidelius charm and I'm the secret keeper. But he took you away to fast and I can't leave saint Mungo's yet until my leg heals._**

 ** _I don't think it's going to heal, I saw who started the fire. It was no faulty wiring or magic accident, they set that fire on purpose. Im going to leave in the middle of the night for America, I would go to Russia but they would find me._**

 ** _I will get you back my baby, it's not right to take a three year old from the parents. If you ever find my letters please write back to me._**


	2. Note

Still writing story but going to make a plot since I deleted mine, This will be deleted when I make a new chapter.


End file.
